


Gone

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Cockles -Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Hurt, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One text changes everything. <br/>Written because I have serious issues with how Meta!Misha was portrayed as a whiny, sniveling coward in "The French Mistake"!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clouds

At 8am, on a sunny spring day, a text went out to every member of the Supernatural cast and crew from producer Robert Singer. Just a few simple lines. 'Meeting on set in 30 minutes. Mandatory. NO exceptions.' 

It had started out as just another day of shooting. Both actors had arrived at the studio only fifteen minutes before. They were almost mid-season, and everyone was itching for a break. It was doubtful they’d get a hiatus this season, though. They were so far behind, and the fans wouldn’t wait. Jared and Jensen had met in makeup, resigning themselves to another long day of shooting. They hadn’t even had time for breakfast, yet. At least it was Thursday. They actually had tomorrow off, thankfully. The stagehands union had made a fuss about so many consecutive days of shooting. About ten minutes in to the session, both Jensen and Jareds phones went off, signaling a new message. Jensen read the new text, and sighed.  


”Well, this is weird. I wonder what has Bobby’s panties in a twist THIS time.”  


“No idea” replied Jared with a smug grin. “By the way, did you see Misha come in yet? If they’re gonna finally make Destiel canon, he should be here.” He quipped.  


“No, he’s late, again.” He rolled his eyes at Jareds comment. “Guess he’ll miss the big reveal. Besides, to the fans, its already canon.” He slid off the chair. ”Let’s go.”

~~  
On the main stage, the cast and crew gathered. Jared and Jensen joined the growing crowd. They were all laughing and talking amongst themselves. Mark Pelligrino and Rob Benedict were having a lively discussion about character development. The director, Phillip Srgiccia was munching on a bagel. Strangely enough, those in Makeup, SFX, Props, Wardrobe, and even the unpaid interns had also been summoned, which was NOT common. Whatever was happening, it was definitely BIG. Epic. Suddenly Robert appeared at the stage door.  


“Finally.” Mark Sheppard muttered. Jared shot him a scathing look. The King of Hell ignored it. The producer glanced out over those gathered. The lack of a smile on his face brought a sudden hush to the room.  


“I received a phone call about an hour ago.” He began. “Misha Collins was on his way here, and he made a stop for coffee.” He took a deep breath. “While he was there, an armed man attempted to rob the shop. The robber threatened the life of a heavily pregnant woman who was also in line. Misha stepped in front of her, and attempted to talk the man down. The robber fired his weapon, hitting Misha at close range. The robber was taken down shortly after, and no one else was hurt, but it was too late. Misha…Misha didn’t make it.”


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to say goodbye. Be gentle, this was REALLY hard to write. The song "Turn Into Earth" (No Words) goes well with this chapter.  
> A/N After careful consideration, I have edited the tags to include the wives, but out of respect, will not tag the children by name.

Almost a week later, they laid him to rest. The day was beautiful, sunny. There was only the slightest hint of a breeze in the air. They had requested the largest hall that the funeral home had, but it was still standing room only for the memorial service. The location had not been given out, in fear of fans mobbing what should be a solemn event, but between cast and crew and their families, over two hundred were in attendance.

Jensen had volunteered to speak, but he wasn’t sure that he could now. He looked at Vicki, at their kids, as he walked to the podium. Tears clouded his vision. His heart was made of lead. Misha was never coming home to them. To the family he loved so dearly. To his parents, and siblings, who looked up at him with those same deep eyes…  
As he approached, he couldn’t even look at the dark wood coffin that held, under its sealed lid, the man he had considered a brother, and more. He turned and took a deep breath. Brushed his hands down the lapels of his dark suit jacket. Tried to control the tears threatening to flow from his eyes. Tried not to collapse, as he had that day on the set when the news had come...Tried for just a moment to be Dean…in control.

“Today we have come to say goodbye to a dear friend, and a good man…” He choked up, unable to continue. For minutes, he simply stood, unable to speak, unable to move. Jared rose to help him, but someone else beat him to it. Mishas’ little girl squirmed off her seat, and climbed up to the podium. She tugged on his pant leg, pulling him out of his daze, and raised her arms in that childs gesture of 'up, please'. Jensen pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. He simply held the sweet little one, and cried. Then she pulled away in his arms, and cupped her tiny hands on his face.

“Don’t worry, Uncle. Daddy’s a REAL angel, now.” Jensen smiled at the babe, through his tears.

”He always has been, honey. He always has been.” Holding on to her, he was able to finish his eulogy, speaking of Misha and all of the wonderful things he had done. He spoke of Random Acts of Kindness, of the You Are Not Alone campaign, and of the craziness that was GISHWES. Of all those he had helped. Of his love and dedication to his family, and to those not family by blood, but family nonetheless- the cast and crew of Supernatural. Of how he had given it all up to save another, a stranger. Of his love and of his courage. When he finished, he returned the little lady to her mom with a hug, and went to sit with his wife and child. He held them close for the rest of the service.

Finally, the service was over, and the journey to the cemetery began. The graveside service was for the close family only which of course included his fellow actors. As the procession left the lot, Jensen realized that they had not hidden the location of the funeral well enough. There, lining the roadside, were the fans. Someone in the group yelled “Attention”, and the crowd surged to its feet, several hundred in number. There were posters for YANA, and GISHWES. For RaoK. Ones saying goodbye, and that you will never be forgotten. And the costumes. Many of those lining the roadside were in costume. Some Sams, some Deans. A few Crowleys, demons, Bobbys, and others. Mostly there were angels. So many angels, in the familiar trench coat and blue tie. A group of them held angel blades to their chests, as if in a salute to a fallen brother. As they passed, the crowd was silent. And there, at the far end of the group, one costumed angel, on his knees, weeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual non ownership disclaimer.


	3. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural finally comes to an end.

The show was finally ending, after an incredibly long run. Mishas unexpected death had cast a shadow on the production that simply could not be overcome. Jensen slogged through his scenes, unable to put any real feeling into it. He spent his time between scenes locked in his trailer, not even allowing Jared in. When he did emerge his eyes were red and his voice hoarse. Dark circles were under his eyes that even their most skilled makeup artist had trouble covering. The rest of the cast and crew had likewise tried to brave through and carry on. None of them did it very well.

The producers had even hired another actor for Castiel and written it into the story line as a “necessary vessel change”. Erin was a skilled actor, and the rest of the cast liked him well enough. He played Castiel well, but the fans pined for Misha and the shows’ ratings quickly plummeted. Eventually they decided to write Cas off-this time for good-killed by one of his brothers. Soon after that, they all finally admitted that their hearts were no longer in it. So now, at seasons end, it was time to say goodbye. They found themselves on the last day of taping, shooting the final scene.

In the final episode, the boys had left the Men of Letters bunker where Garth and his Pack were now living, using it as a training center for new Hunters and a resource center for experienced ones. On what is supposed to be a simple salt and burn, Sam and Dean are ambushed by a pack of vamps, and perish within minutes of each other. They meet in Heaven, and travel the Road in Baby. They head for Heavens Roadhouse, again, to share a few beers with all of their departed friends. Bobby, Ash, Pamela, Jo and Ellen, Kevin, Charlie, John and Mary, and even Rufus have gathered to welcome them home.

The shows’ writers had added something at the last moment, but only the writers and the director had seen the page. This final shot was a one take deal. The fans would love it!

ACTION- FINAL SCENE FINAL EPISODE

Jukebox plays 'Carry On My Wayward Son' Dean and Sam sit next to each other at a table near the bar. Other departed characters mill around. Occasionally someone stops at the boys table to say hello. Laughter can be heard in the background.

Dean: Can’t believe its finally over. We’re done. For good this time. (Takes sip of his beer)

Sam: (nods) Yeah. Don’t worry, Garth and the others will be there as long as there’s something out there to hunt. The world will go on without a Winchester in it. Probably. (shrugs)

Dean: (nods, smiles sadly) You know, It’s great to see everyone again, and all…I just wish that Cas…

Sam: I know. But you saw his wings…the burnt shadows... You know there’s no coming back from that.(softly) And there’s no “after” for them. At least we gave him the Hunters Funeral he deserved. After all he did…all he sacrificed for us, and for humanity…

Dean: I know. I just wish I’d told him…If I hadn’t been so afraid… (puts face in hands) I should have told him.

Sam: Yeah, you should have. He loved you too, you know.

Dean nods. He sighs heavily, wipes his hand across his face, and takes another sip of beer. 

Chuck(God) walks into the bar, followed by a priest and a rabbi. He sits down at the Winchesters table, and signals to Ash that he needs a beer. Ash brings him one, and returns to his spot behind the bar.

Chuck: Welcome home, guys.

Dean: (grumpily) Thanks. 

Chuck: What’s wrong, Dean? I’d think you’d be happy to finally be done with it all. To be at peace. To be with everyone you love.

Dean:(looks down, whispers) Not everyone.

Chuck raises His eyebrows, but says nothing. The trio sip their beers. A door at the back of the bar is heard opening. Footsteps approach from behind Sam and Dean.

Cas:(Mishas voice): Hello Dean. Sam.

 

Everyone on set looked up at the sound of Cas voice. Their Cas. Misha. They were all too stunned to move. No one spoke.

“CUT! That’s a wrap! Perfect! We're done! End of a LEGEND, y'all!” The director grinned from ear to ear. He was the only one smiling.

Minutes passed and silence remained on the set. Everyone else stood, frozen. Jensen finally slid off the chair to his knees, head bowed, weeping. Jared knelt beside him. He put an arm around his friends shoulder and pulled him close. He glared at the director. 

“That was a shitty thing to do. You could have warned us.” The director shrugged, looking smug.

“I wanted a genuine reaction.”

Jensen surged to his feet, shaking off Jareds arm. He stalked up to the director and punched him in the nose then shoved him, knocking him to the floor.

“There’s your genuine reaction. FUCK YOU!” He yelled, and stormed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert the usual non ownership disclaimer here.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years after...

It had been five years to the day since Mishas death. Every year on the anniversary, Jared and Jensen would visit his grave. Usually it was late in the day, to avoid the crowds of fans that had come to pay their respects. The first year they had to wait almost until dusk to visit in peace. The number of fans had been huge. It had diminished somewhat in the following years, but was still impressive. This year, they needed only to wait until mid-afternoon to visit privately. The threat of rain would discourage most visitors. Or so they had thought when they had planned the trip.

As they approached Mishas resting place, they saw a blond haired couple standing at the site. Bouquets of flowers, candles, and other mementos decorated the spot. A plush bumblebee toy. A blue tie. A sock monkey. A picture of someone on a camel. A “Free Hugs” sign, and so many more. Nearby, a dark haired little boy played quietly. Jared looked at Jensen, asking silently if they should just come back later. Jensens silent reply said 'No, we can handle a couple of fans. Let’s go.' The couple at the gravesite turned as they approached. The woman smiled.

“You must be Jared and Jensen. It’s nice to finally meet you.” She hugged both men. They looked at her, puzzled.

“Are you two Supernatural fans?” Jared asked. The woman shook her head.

” We’ve never watched it.”

“My name is Lisa Angelus” she continued “And this is my husband Robert” Robert stepped up and shook their hands. “This is our first visit here. With life being so busy, our jobs, and Jimmy…” She looked over at the small boy. “We just haven’t had time to come out from Omaha to visit- even though my family lives here.” Jensen was confused. If they weren’t fans, why were they here? At Mishas grave?

“He’s a cute little guy” Jared said looking at the boy, so content to play on his own. “How old is he?

“He’ll be five next week. I thought that he should finally get to meet the man… who saved his life.” She finished softly, looking at the headstone. Jensens eyes went wide, and his legs felt weak beneath him. He would have fallen had it not been for Jareds supporting arm.

“That was you…Misha…” Jensen stepped back. Tears sprang to his eyes. Lisa approached him and took his larger hands in her small ones.

“Yes. Me-and my unborn son. If it hadn’t been for Misha, neither of us would be here. He tried so hard to talk the gunman down, to make him see that it wasn’t worth it. He… was so brave, so calm. “Her voice shook. She cleared her throat and continued. ” I am so sorry…I know he was more…to you… We- my family and I- will forever be grateful for his sacrifice, and for yours.” She turned to the little boy “Jimmy” she called softly. The little boy continued to play, lost in his own world. Lisa smiled “Jimmy is autistic. “she explained. “Most days he’s locked inside himself. He doesn’t speak, or even smile. After he was born, I couldn’t live in this city anymore, so we moved to be near my husbands’ family. They have been wonderful. So supportive. Jimmy gets all of the extra help he needs.” 

“I had actually hoped to meet you here today. I wanted very much to contact you…after. But a phone call, or a letter seemed so impersonal, after everything” She took a deep breath and turned to Jensen “I wanted to tell you that… when Misha was…shot, he went quickly, and didn’t seem to be in much pain. I held him as he passed. He spoke once, before he was gone. He said…” she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath to steady herself. “He said ‘Jensen, I’m so sorry. I love you.’”

Jensen finally broke down then, and Lisa pulled him in to a hug. She was quickly joined by Jared, and by Robert as well. They held him, and they all cried. After many minutes, Jared looked up, pulled away, and wiped his eyes. 

“Thank you. For telling me. You can’t know how much it means to know…”

“That he loved you? Was thinking of you, at the end?” She pulled her husband close to her. “Yes, I do.”

They all stood silently for a bit. Meanwhile, Jimmy had wandered over, and approached Mishas headstone. He ran his little fingers over the lettering carved there. ‘Dmitri Tippens Krushnic. Misha Collins. August 20, 1974- April 19, 2018. Beloved father, husband, friend. Hero. Humanitarian.’ Although he could not yet read, the little boy frowned, and looked puzzled. A breeze stirred and a shudder went through his small frame. He turned and walked over to where the adults stood. Coming up to his mom, he tugged on her pant leg, his signal that he needed something. His mother scooped him up, holding him loosely, facing her. He wiggled and turned. Seeing Jared and Jensen, a bright smile lit up his face- a first for him in his short years. Not even his parents had been graced with that smile. He looked at Jensen, his dark hair swept back from his face to reveal two incredibly blue eyes.

“Jen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual non ownership disclaimer. Well, here it is-the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Usual non ownership of characters, music, etc, clause here...


End file.
